


The Council's Cure

by SunnyD_lite



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: Gen, tag: Helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How DID Wesley get the nod for Sunnydale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Council's Cure

**Author's Note:**

> For the TamingtheMuse community prompt 126 quintessence  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing

"Roger, glad you could join us. You take water with your scotch, don't you?"

Roger Wyndam-Pryce carefully closed the heavy door to the Head Watcher's office behind him. "Charles, George, Humphrey, thank you for inviting me." Something was up. The unofficial triad of the Council did not randomly request you drop by. Or leave one of the worn leather club chairs free for you if they did. "Yes, I find a splash of water opens up the flavour." He moved forward and serenely accepted the Waterford crystal tumbler.

So this wasn't to be a dressing down. He'd worried they might wish to speak of his son. Wesley was strong on paper, but.

After some discussion of Humphrey's polo ponies and George's last trip to Scotland, Charles Smythe casually mentioned a recent phone conversation with Travers. "Damned inconvenient, these time zone calls. It appears that the Cruciamentum did not go according to plan."

Roger noticed that Humphrey paused mid-sip. Humphrey lowered his drink and drawled, "Problems? Do we need to send in a clean up crew? Can't Travers handle it?"

Charles shook his head. "No clean up necessary. Although we've lost Blair, Kralik turned him. The Slayer managed to subdue both vampires even under the potion."

"One of the strongest we've seen in decades," mused George. "How did Giles fare?"

And that was the question, wasn't it? Roger thought. A tool is only as strong as the one who wields it. Given the reports he'd read, and the others demeanours, he could sense the dissatisfaction of this outcome.

"At least we have that in our favour." Charles crossed his legs. "He broke with tradition and advised Summers of what was occurring and then broke into the site to offer assistance. Travers reports a strong rapport between them, even after she found out the truth. I've informed him to pass on our notice of termination to Giles. It was our only option. "

There were mutterings of agreement from the other two. "He'd always been a bit of a rebel, that Giles. Surprised he lasted this long," was Humphrey's comment.

"Well it does put us in a bit of a predicament." Charles added. "We've two unruly Slayers without a Watcher's guidance. Any thoughts, Roger?"

Two strong Slayers, who ranked amongst the most untraditional the Council had ever had. Well except that one who'd had a child. "She survived Kralik, you say?" Once they'd nodded, he continued. "Maybe they require a different style of management. My son has completed the new edition of the Slayer's manual. He's currently very aware of our traditions and ways." And an on-going liability. Wesley had never managed to live up to the expectations being a Wyndam-Pryce entailed. But, if he followed Charles' reasoning, this would be the best two birds with one stone scenario. "I'm sure he'd have a unique perspective. And he did manage to survive the field training." Ranked lowest in his class that survived, but then that's the exact trait they were looking for.

Humphrey's lips curled up in what could be classified as a smile. "Roger, you might be on to something. A fresh new approach."

Fresh, new. Those would only happen with the death of the current slayer. Roger had a feeling that his son's best efforts might achieve the very goal the Triad was hoping for. He raised his tumbler in a toast.

"To new beginnings."

 

"Mr. Wyndam –Pryce. A word if we may?"

Wesley bolted upright from his improper posture that he used when reviewing scrolls. He'd requested that the Council's library should obtain a piece of equipment that held the papyrus vertical, but his request had not yet been considered. Was that why the secretary of the Council was requesting his presence? But he didn't believe it was time for the budget discussions.

"Of course." Really there was no other acceptable response.

Wesley followed her into the board room, reminding himself not to pause under the glares captured by the portraits of previous Head Watchers that adorning the dark oak paneled walls. "One must project confidence at all times," he could hear in his father's voice. A quick glance at those at the table revealed the absence of the Senior Wydham-Pryce. Careful not to straighten his tweed jacked, a nervous twitched he'd been training himself out of, he slowly walked to the end of the oak table and faced Head Watcher. The Eastern Studies class kick in as he hid a calming breath before starting his address. "Head Watcher Smythe, Council Members." He nodded his head in a quick bow, granting them the respect they were due. Why was he here?

"Ahh Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. We wanted to thank you for your assistance with the latest edition of the Slayer's Manual." Head Watcher Smythe unrolled what he probably thought was a beneficent smile. It caused the skin at the back of Wesley's neck to goose pimple. "We note that you've added modern communication devices and their uses to the manual. Very." The older man slowly blinked as others at the table looked on. "Enterprising of you."

The Council at large was discussing changes to the Manual? He had hoped for some written comments or a discreet meeting. Enterprising was damning, especially from Smythe.

"I merely wished to encapsulate the quintessence of the relationship each Slayer and potential has with her Watcher." The fact he'd been barred from contacting the current active Watcher or any previous acting Watcher had prevented a truly accurate portrayal. However, he had been able to review centuries' worth of Watcher Diaries and previous editions of the Manual. Such precedents must have value. Traditions did not spring from nothing. That fact had been drummed into him as a child.

"We," and here the Head Watcher gestured to include the Council, "are pleased with your efforts and in fact, have an opportunity for which we believe that you are uniquely suited."

Wesley felt his shoulders draw back and spine straighten. They were pleased. It had been his first assignment and had involved months of research and writing. Maybe he would be able to continue the family's tradition of meritorious service to the Council. "I am here to serve."

"Your grasp of our ways, as illustrated by your recent work, is exactly what is required at this juncture. We have had some unfortunate news from Travers. Mr. Giles has apparently gone native." A few around the table shuddered at that comment. "For undisclosed reasons, we must now preside over two Slayers who have opted to work together. Your youth and understanding of the Council's traditions are just what is needed to provide a firm hand."

He couldn't help himself, Wesley blinked. Of course he had heard the gossip that two Slayers were activated at this time. And, while they were both in America, he had thought that one was travelling while the other attended to the Hellmouth. Two Slayers together? That had never happened in the Council's recorded history, and he was actually in a position to confirm that. A firm hand?

"We trust that your passport is in order? We'll give you a fortnight to wrap up your affairs here."

"Head Watcher?"

"Isn't it clear? We've assigned you as Watcher to Miss Summers and Miss Lehure. You have preparations to make."

"Yes, of course." With another abbreviated bow, he stepped backwards then turned to leave the room. As he did so he could hear them proceeding. "And the next item is regarding our hunting getaway next month. George has offered up his lodge again."

He must have done well. He was being given charge of not one, but two Slayers. With a new energy, he headed home to get ready. His father would be most pleased.


End file.
